Mad Father Drevis Clinic Attack
by ShadowWolf2561
Summary: Aya has become the same but different as her father. She is 'helping' people but she begins to find out that this is not what her mother would have wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Mad Father**

**Drevis Clinic Attack  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad father.**

"From now on you'll never have to suffer again."

The young Dr Aya Drevis stood in her wooden cottage hidden in the forest looking at the newly deceased body. She looked into the empty sockets were the eyes used to lie and then into her hands which, wearing gloves, held two green-bloodstained eyes. Slowly walking to the counter were a glass jar had been waiting for the glistening eyes to be placed inside of it. Aya slowly and carefully placed the two eyes into the ice cold water. "Now you wont feel the pain." Aya whispered to herself. She turned to the door, lifted her face mask and shouted "Maria, can you bring me the book please." The door to Aya's left opened and a woman walked through carrying a large red book. "Here" She said as she passed the book to Aya smiling. Aya opened the book and placed it next to the body. She then walked to were the eyes were and picked up a small scalpel. Returning to the table she looked at the book and found the right areas to cut to remove organs. She was going to make a doll. It was an obsession she had, probably because her Father mad dolls from his victims. But these were not Aya's victims. They were people she had helped by stopping pain. She believed she was doing good.

Aya had taken the body to the sterilisation shower so it would stay clean and not decompose when it was made into a doll and placed into a glass case. When she was done she took the body, filled it with stuffing, dressed it in clothes and put it in the air tight display case in her cellar lab that she had created with the help of Maria. She looked at her work and remembered that she needed to place the eyes into the doll. She went upstairs and walked through to the room she had started the creation in. Looking at the stone table she asked Maria, who was in the other room, if she could clean the blood and other inner body parts. Maria nodded and went to get some cleaning utensils. Aya took the jar and walked back into the cellar-lab. She opened the glass case and walked up to the new doll and placed the two eyes into it. She walked back out of the case closing the door behind her. She then drained the air from the case using her home made machines. Placing the jar on the door stool, she left locking the cellar-lab door behind her.

**This went on for 3 years. Aya is now 14**

At 4am Aya heard a knock on the door of the clinic. She was in the cellar-lab admiring her dolls. Quickly running to the door she opened it to find a man. Very tall wearing a trench coat. He showed her his Detective inspector badge and asked if her parents were awake and if he could come in. She said everyone was asleep and if he could come back later. The Detective-inspector nodded his head and left. Aya returned to the cellar-lab. She went to the locked metal case and entered the code 7482. The case opened and she looked inside at her favourite thing. The sharp blade had not gone dull in the years she had owned it. She quickly closed it as she heard Maria coming down the stairs. She locked the case and turned to Maria who began to ask her what she was doing awake at the time. " I was just checking a few things down here" she said. Maria and Aya walked up the stairs and went to their separate rooms.

When the morning came the bright sun shone through the windows awakening the sleeping Maria. After getting ready she went into the main clinic were she saw Aya who had passed out from sleep deprivation. In her hand she held a scalpel. Maria clicked her hands near Aya's ears causing her to jump up and awaken from her zombie like state. The scalpel also flew into the air. Aya and Maria's eyes watched it as it flew into the air, then slowly fall and land into the stomach of the unsuspecting dead body. Aya had not been able to sleep. She kept thinking about that detective-inspector and how he must know about what she has been doing. She new in her head that he would tell everyone and then the clinic would be full of patients who need help. That is what her mind told her but in actual fact she would be arrested but she believed she was helping people so it didn't work like that in her mind. Her only solution was simple.

Later on the detective-inspector returned and stood at the entrance. After waiting for ten minutes and no answer he forced the door open to find Aya standing in the centre facing the door. She was still and quiet. She had something in her hands but the detective could not see what it was. He moved slowly towards her to see what had happened.

It took Aya less than a second to swing her red handled CHAINSAW at the detective's face causing his head to split in two and his body to fall to the ground. Aya dropped the chainsaw and closed the front door. She lifted the body onto the stone table and began the bodies transformation into a doll. She picked up the scalpel and was about to begin when she heard the scream of a woman. It didn't sound like Maria, It sounded like...Her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad Father**

**Drevis Clinic Attack**

Chapter 2: REALISATION

The scream broke through Aya's ears causing her to fall to the ground. The scream continued and Aya began to black out. Everything around her went dark and then... she could not see. The screaming had stopped.

After what seemed to be hours, Aya awoke in a strange place. Her eyes slowly opened to see that she was lying on her face. Using the small amount of strength she had, Aya managed to lift herself from the ground into a standing position. The ground below her was a red texture and felt like raw meat. The sky above her was also red but a darker shade than the floor below. Looking around the area she could see that she was on a path and that standing of the path would cause her to fall into the endless abyss that was below the hovering path. Many thoughts began to run through her mind like, were was she, what she was doing there, how she got there? The last thing she remembered was the scream of a woman that sounded like her mother. She looked at the path that had been set in front of her and decided that it was time for her to face her mother for what had happened over these years. She could not help but wonder what the path made of but then, as she began to think, it hit her. This was what had become of her victims/the saved. They had now become nothing but a red-stretching path. She was walking on muscles and bones. It made her wonder if she would like to become this and she began to think that if this is what happens to the dead then should she really be doing what she is. She threw the thought from her mind and walked the long path ahead, there would be no going back now.

After walking for quite some time Aya come to a giant glass dome which did not seem to have an opening. It was perfectly round, a white orb with few streaks of red. She placed her hand on the orb and felt the soft feeling of it and found that she could walk through it as if it was some sort of jelly like wall. Falling into the orb she found herself falling through an abyss but after only a few seconds she landed on a black floor. Pushing herself to stand she looked around and saw a giant monitor looking thing with a big red button on it which read 'push me.' Aya slowly stepped towards the button and pressed it. Suddenly there was a loud scream, her vision was blurred and her ears began to bleed. She tried to run away but she was enclosed in a small box room. She blinked and as her eyes opened she was looking in a mirror, but it was not her. In the reflection she saw the image of the woman who had arrived at the clinic with the green eyes. She couldn't move. She was looking through the eyes of this person moments before their death. Aya watched as the woman left her house and made her way to the clinic, She watched as she entered the front door... She watched as she slowly fell asleep...She watched as she slowly died. The screams began again but this time they were words. "Please don't do this, I don't want to die." and other things like that in the voice of the woman she had just watched die. Aya blinked again and she was back to were she was before she pushed the button, the screams still going on. Aya, still scared, was relieved that she was back in her own body. Then everything went silent. There was no noise at all, Aya suddenly began to hear her own heartbeat. It kept getting louder. She tried to keep awake but she was slowly beginning to drift away. The heart beat become even louder. Then she was dead.

**DONT WORRY IT DOES NOT END HERE.**

**Sorry its so short but I felt like I should end here and leave people who read this with a feeling of suspense. If you enjoyed it then please review it and tell me were I went wrong(Or right but I highly doubt that) ENJOY THE SUSPENSE!**

**Oh and thank you to lolsugerplums45. I was Aiming for it to be twisted :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scary Stuff**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mad father or any of the characters used in this with the exceptions of any that where not in the original game. I do not gain anything from this.**

"where am I?"

Aya opened her eyes to find herself lying on...nothing? She was hovering. "Am I dead?" She said worryingly. She raised her arm to look at her hand only to find that she was transparent. "Ah !?" She cried in surprise. She really was dead. "b...but what now..?" she thought. "do I just lie here forever now...?" Looking around she found that she was lying in the middle of a forest only a few meters above the ground. When she finally attempted to stand she found she could make herself hover or walk. She fell to the floor landing on the grass making a small crunching sound. Now standing she could see that she was not far from her house and so decided to go see if she really was dead.

Arriving at the door she attempted to push it open and fell through landing on the wooden floor on the other side. "Why cant I touch the door but I can touch the floor." she said sounding annoyed as she rubbed her head. She saw maria appearing from her own room and entering Aya's room. Then a loud scream. Aya ran to her room to see what was wrong. She was shocked to see herself lying on the bed, her stomach cut open and her organs thrown around the room. Had she been attacked by something with large claws? She couldn't tell, blood everywhere. She left the room unable to look any more but something she did notice was maria grinning slightly. "Did Maria have something to do with this?" she wondered as she walked into the main room where the detectives dead body still lay. His head still split in two. She wandered past him picking up the scalpel as she walked past(YES I KNOW, ghosts cant pick up stuff but really, its a ghost, how do you know. Logic is annoying) and creped towards Maria who was lying in her own room looking at the ceiling. Aya raised her arms and swung the scalpel at Maria's neck.

Maria turned to look at Aya as the scalpel dug into her neck. Aya pulled the scalpel and released the blood to fly into the air spaying all over the walls. It was strange, Before she had felt she was doing this to free people. But this random killing felt good, and she wanted to kill again. "Goodbye Maria, Let me set you free." She once again swung the scalpel at Maria making a large cut along her face.

_Aya became a wondering murderer ghost and wandered the world looking for a new victim. _

_20 years later she was captured by a group of catholic priests who contained her in a metal vault that had been blessed with some anti ghost glowing thing until they discovered a way to kill her. She had killed a total of 30876 people. During her capture she tried numerous times to escape but failing every time. After 4 years of being captured she was taken to a courtyard with the same magical blessed air around it. She was taken to a large machine and placed inside. This is where she believed she would die. As the large metal doors closed and the machine lowered underground she could tell that this was the end and did not try to fight back. She wasn't done killing however and had a small something planned for her death. A small going away fireworks show._

The priests in large black over-gowns looked at the small container as one of them pulled a lever that turned on the machine. The machine made odd noises and in a few seconds it was over, and now Ayas last goodbye was about to begin. At firs nothing happened. Suddenly lightning struck from the sky making a circle of fire around where the machine was. Within the cirlce apeared Aya as a transparent ghost. She pointed to every one of the priests and made their faces melt. After all was done she floated back into the sky.

End

**Yes, short but the end. IF I feel like it I may write another fanfiction about mad father that will be non canon to this story. Hope you enjoyed. FIRST FINISHED STORY!**


End file.
